The invention relates to a vacuum pump comprising a pump unit and an operating unit set up so as to be spaced therefrom and a method for controlling a vacuum pump.
In a plurality of plants with vacuum pumps, the pump unit comprising a pumping set and the operating unit for operating the pump unit are spaced from each other. Examples for that are factories for flat glass coating, clean-room plants, glass fiber production plants, cathode ray tube production plants, elementary particle accelerators and the like. The connection between the operating unit and the pump unit consists of electric data and control lines via which the control and check signals are transferred between the pump unit and the operating unit. The electric data lines, however, are susceptible to induced interfering impulses, particularly if the lines are very long. Further, control and data lines may require line ducts through walls which are difficult to seal. In case of moving pumps, the signals have to be transferred via long trailing lines and/or sliding contacts.
It is the object of the invention to improve the transfer of control and check signals between the operating unit and the pump unit with a vacuum pump.